


Техномагия и другие выкрутасы

by ShNedzumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Почему Гарри Поттер влипал в неприятности? Да потому что у него Интернета не было. Гарриет Поттер со своим уникальным даром умудрилась подключиться к параллельной вселенной и подсесть на аниме. До приключений ли ей будет?





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Уна, дорогая, тебе, мое любимое чудовище. И твоим восторженным пискам по "Юри!!! на льду". Ты заражаешь меня своим энтузиазмом и вдохновляешь, солнышко.

Северус Снейп тяжело вздохнул и незаметно подлил себе в коньяк сильнейшее успокоительное в пропорции 1:1. Домовики уже давно подавали Мастеру зелий к столу алкоголь вместо тыквенного сока, чая или кофе.

Примерно с первого курса обучения Гарриет Поттер.

Как и планировал Альбус, в Хогвартс прибыло тощее нечто, сверкающее зеленющими глазами из-под лохматой челки. Несуразное, угловатое, с тоненькими ручками и ножками, торчащими из потрепанной одежды. Увидеть в ней папашу - это надо постараться. Правда, чтобы узреть Лили выпить придется немало. Гарриет Поттер не походила ни на одного из своих родителей, а бывший директор Финеас Найджелус, заглянув через плечо Альбуса, ностальгически вздохнул и всплакнул, заявив, что девочка как две капли воды похожа на бабку свою, Доротею Блэк.

В тот момент Альбусу впервые поплохело.

На следующий день нехорошо стало Северусу. К нему на занятия - как и на все остальные, что выяснилось позже - девчонка притащила странный механизм, раскладывающийся как книга. С кнопочками и экраном. Относился он к компьютерам, назывался ноутбуком. Гарри трогательно погладила его по крышке, представила, как Гошу, и стала быстро отщелкивать лекцию за преподавателем.

И ее не останавливало, что техника вроде как работать не должна в Хогвартсе. По большей части, Поттер на это было плевать. Она переписывалась с кем-то в каком-то Инстаграме, Твиттере, Фейсбуке, разыскивала интересные картинки и пищала восторженно от аниме.

Проблемы окружающего мира волновали ее постольку-поскольку, девушка была светлой, жизнерадостной, но не зацикливающейся на судьбах мира. 

На талантливые ловушки-испытания Альбуса внимания она не обращала тем более.

Ладно, вздохнул директор, сворачивая агитационную программу "Спаси философский камень" - аккуратные вопросы показали, что жить долго и богато Поттер не слишком стремится, ей достаточно Гоши и свободных вечеров за просмотром аниме - можно попозже. Главное, выяснить способность девочки.

Направленность дара Поттер выяснилась на втором курсе, когда Альбус пустил гулять по школе василиска. Гарри василиска оценила, хмыкнув, нарекла Мандой и практически поселилась в Тайной комнате до конца года. Сигнал там ловился неплохо, а стены комнаты были удручающе пустыми. Надо ли говорить, что к выпускным экзаменам их украшали отнюдь не старинные гравюры и гобелены. Плакаты, граффити с героями аниме. У Северуса глаз дергался, когда он видел сие непотребство через подглядывающий артефакт. Поттер колыхало мало, главное, что новоявленного Манду устраивал "уголок имени змеиного санина Орочимару".

\- Девочка перебесится, вот увидишь, как и все подростки, - утешал директор слизеринского декана, шокированного неподобающим отношением к комнатам основателя факультета.

Попасть в Тайную комнату стало невозможно, а после Поттер и следящий артефакт каким-то образом заблокировала. Смущенно серебрящаяся Миртл говорила, что ей очень понравился мультик про изысканного демона-дворецкого, который Гарри смотрела у нее в прошлом году, потому и сказала, где Комнату искать.

Но хотя бы стал известен дар Поттер - техномагия. Ее сила не вредила маггловской технике, наоборот, подпитывала ее. А еще Поттер умудрялась открывать порталы в параллельную вселенную и бегать туда, как к себе домой. Там она приобрела Гошу, плакаты, баночки краски для граффити и многое другое.

Альбус заволновался, что героиня сбежит от счастья самопожертвования. Но Гарри уходить в другой мир не спешила, ее все устраивало.

Лучше бы ушла. На третьем курсе непрошибаемой мисс Поттер Северус был убежден, что дементоры должны выбрать Гарриет своей королевой и вечной батарейкой. Поттер как будто моторчик в одно место вставили, она умудрялась достать всех и сразу, побывать везде и всюду, всегда веселая, бодрая, как кипяток. От нее стонали все, включая привидений - кроме Миртл, та подсела на второй сезон своего любимого аниме.

Альбус снова спустил программу воспитания героини на тормозах. Да и какая может быть дрессировка, если Петтигрю скормили церберу еще на первом курсе - девочка жутко не любила крыс, зато обожала собак. Ей стало жалко голодную псинку, вот и решила подкормить, чем Мерлин послал. Мерлин послал ей анимага.

Часть его Пушок - как трогательно, Поттер наверняка ревела, когда узнала прозвище от Хагрида - отрыгнул, девочка завизжала, вызвала авроров - как узнала сигнал-то?! - началось следствие. Ко второму курсу Сириуса выпустили. Северус никогда бы не подумал, что будет сочувствовать Блэку. Гарриет спихнула крестного в Мунго, а сама устроилась в его доме, где при полном попустительстве портрета леди Вальбурги и Кричера ее дар расцвел махровым цветом.

И вот сейчас началась важная ступень - возрождение Темного лорда. Как он это сделает, Северус не знал, но не сомневался, что воспользуется Турниром Трех Волшебников. А где Турнир и Темный лорд, хотя бы тень, намек на него, там обязательно будет Гарриет Поттер.

Гарриет Поттер сильно изменилась за лето. Непонятная растянутая одежда сменилась коротенькими клетчатыми юбочками, вроде бы по норме, но такими задорно пышными, что на девушку оглядывались все. Минни Макгонагалл рвала и метала, но Гарри не нарушила правил, придраться было не к чему. Добавить к этому длинные волосы, забранные в высоких хвост, составленный на самом деле из нескольких хвостиков, из-за чего вся композиция живописным фонтаном торчала в разные стороны, многочисленные брелочки-браслетики странных зверюшек, сумку с изображением аниме-героев. За три года Хогвартс успел прояснить основные термины, относящиеся к данной индустрии. В прошлом году это был демон-дворецкий, а в этом какие-то... спортсмены? Северус не понял, но на сумке страстно и трогательно обнимались голубоглазый блондин и кареглазый брюнет в очках, причем блондинчик доминировал.

Даже во время завтрака Гарриет не отрывалась от ноутбука. Задания выполнены - распечатаны на белоснежных листах в нужных объемах. Следует признать, что так удобнее читать, чем разбирать каракули учеников. К сожалению, техника работала только у Гарри.

Снейп трагически вздохнул, переглянулся с Альбусом и передал ему фляжку с успокоительным. У директора в кубке тоже не тыквенный сок.

Год предстоял тяжелый.

 

Дурмстрангцы и шармбатонцы удивленно смотрели по сторонам. Им описывали Хогвартс как воплощение хаоса, как шумное и веселое учебное заведение.

В Большом зале царила величественная тишина. Не хохотали привидения, не шумел ретивый полтергейст, более того, он завис за плечом девушки, которая смотрела что-то в странном механизме. Студенты неторопливо вкушали ужин, постукивая ложками и вилками, стараясь не шуметь, и бросали сочувственные взгляды на один из столов. Виктор перевел туда взгляд и уже не смог оторваться.

Целый факультет мог похвастаться темными, как у панды, кругами от недосыпа, покрасневшими глазами. А еще тем, что поголовно все дрыхли на плечах у соседей. Это же вроде Гриффиндор, они тут должны быть самыми бодрыми. Но бодрой была только одна девушка, та самая, что советовалась с полтергейстом.

Крам посмотрел на соседей из Слизерина, вроде бы эти факультеты враждовали. Но нет, студенты смотрели жалостливо, стучали приборами потише, обсуждали шепотом или вполголоса.

Вошли в положение.

\- Кхм-кхм, - забренчал вилочкой о бокал директор. Каркаров и Максим приосанились. Гриффиндор вздрогнул, проснулся разом, попытался не заснуть снова, тараща глаза на начальство. - Попрошу минуточку внимания, сейчас Кубок объявит победителя.

Гриффиндор дружно выдохнул и снова начал устраиваться спатеньки. Директору это не понравилось, он прокашлялся еще раз. Студенты сделали вид, что осознали и больше так не будут, но на плечи друг другу все же прилегли. Мол, им так удобнее слушать.

Кубок выбрал Флер, Виктора и Седрика, но, прежде, чем они ушли из зала, выбросил еще одно имя. Дамблдор поймал бумажку.

\- Гарриет Поттер.

\- Это не я бросила записку! - мигом подскочила та самая девушка. Зазвенели брелочки и браслетики.

\- Чем докажете, мисс Поттер? - ядовито спросил декан Слизерина. - Где вы были вчера вечером и ночью?

\- Ну-у, - Гарри прищурилась, припоминая. - Вечер провела в подземельях Слизерина.

Снейп поперхнулся.

\- Что вы там делали?!

Только не к Малфою, только не к Малфою, Люциус порвет за сына, а этот поганец всегда неровно дышал к героине.

\- Мылась, - как само собой разумеющееся заявила Поттер, пожимая плечиками. - У нас в Гриффиндоре вторую неделю воды нет, даже у старост. Что-то там с водопроводом. Вот и ходим кто к Когтеврану, кто к Пуффендую, ну а я к Слизерину мыться.

\- Почему ты к Слизерину? - простонала Паркинсон.

\- Не зря же мне Шляпа именно ваш факультет предлагала. Но в то время я там сигнал ловить не умела, так что пришлось пойти в Гриффиндор.

То ли сквозняк, то ли облегченный выдох.

\- А потом? - не сдавался Снейп.

\- В гостиной всю ночь провела, - хлопала ресничками поганка.

\- Кто это может доказать? - Каркаров и Максим активно кивали, поддерживали самопроизвольное расследование.

\- Мы! - грянуло дружное от Гриффиндора, слово взяла мисс Гренджер, ставшая еще более лохматой от недосыпа. - Гарри всю ночь смотрела какое-то аниме и кричала: "Мерлин, что творят-то! Что творят-то! Прямо в кокоро! Воды мне, воды!"

Гриффиндор мрачно кивал.

Интуиция подсказывала Снейпу, что если бы героиня не так быстро бегала, хорошо пряталась и не имела политического убежище у василиска, с ней бы уже давно поступили по давним традициям инквизиции.

\- Как вы не понимаете! - встала на защиту родного аниме Гарриет. - Это десятая серия! Юри подарил Виктору обручальные - представляете! - обручальные кольца!!! А Виктор сказал, что они поженятся, если Юри возьмет золото на Финале Гран-при, но у него плохо пока что выходит четвертной. Мерлин, я так за него волнуюсь! - прижала ручку к груди Поттер. - Но в превью Юри сказал, что они должны покончить с этим после финала. С чем, с "этим"? Нет-нет-нет, не хочу даже слышать! Они обязаны пожениться. Виктури - это канон!

\- Не-ет, - застонали гриффиндорцы. Северус им посочувствовал.

Слизерин пакостно захихикал, но Гарриет метнула в них тяжелый взгляд.

\- А если Слизерин будет издеваться, - едко произнесла она, - то одиннадцатую серию приду смотреть к ним!

Аристократы тут же чинно расселись с постными лицами. Провести веселую ночь под комментарии и восторги Поттер не хотелось никому. И ведь не выгонишь заразу - за нее сам Хогвартс заступается.

\- В общем, - Каркаров потер лоб. - Подведем итог. Ваша ученица не могла толком помыться из-за проблем с водоснабжением, вместо этого она шарахалась по территории другого факультета, а после не давала спать своему собственному. Ну, что скажете, коллеги? - обращался он в основном к Максим.

\- Алиби стопроцентное, кто-то желает смерти девочке, - директриса посмотрела на стол Гриффиндора и поперхнулась. По взглядам сокурсников Поттер было понятно, что список придется увеличивать. Гарриет побывала уже во всех гостиных. - Кхм, но ведь можно использовать заглушающие чары.

\- На нее они не действуют! - взвыли хором все студенты Хогвартса.

Гарриет смущенной не выглядела.

Северус вздохнул и предложил фляжку Альбусу.

О скольких проблемах Гриффиндора он, оказывается, не знал.

 

\- Поттер, что вы делаете в гостиной Слизерина?!

\- Пересматриваю десятую серию, сэр.

\- Почему именно здесь?

\- Гриффиндорцы меня выгнали, сказали, хотят выспаться.

Северус вздохнул, обвел безлюдную местность мрачным взглядом.

\- Где же остальные мои подопечные?

Невинность в зеленых глазах стала ему ответом.

\- Они попросились переночевать к Гриффиндору, сэр.

От энтузиазма и радости Северуса перекосило.

 

\- Гарри, сейчас ты встретишься с драконом, - Макгонагалл погладила плечи девушки. - Ничего не бойся, если что, мы тебе поможем.

\- Драконы? Настоящие? Как Хаку из "Унесенных призраками"? - Гарри подпрыгнула, хлопнула в ладоши. - Или как Игнил из "Фейри Тейл"?

Минерва сказать слова не успела, как ее ученица уже умчалась на полигон. Если бы это был мультик, на том месте, где она стояла, взвился бы столбик пыли.

От дракона Гарри пришла в восторг. Драконица от Гарри - в недоумение.

\- Ты что любишь? - ходила кругами девушка. - Пирожные? Рыбку? Мясо?

На последнем слове драконица пыхнула струйкой дыма в загадочное, не боящееся ее существо.

\- О, мясо! - запрыгала на месте Гарри. Хлопнула в ладоши, домовики притащили гору мяса. - Угощайся.

На трибунах застыла тишина.

\- ... а после он предложил ему рыбу, чтобы накормить и приручить, представляешь?!

Испытание самого молодого чемпиона все длилось и длилось. Гарри перебралась под бок к обедающей хвостороге и взялась за вольный пересказ "Как приручить дракона". Хвосторога слушала внимательно, косилась большущим глазом, ела мясо и подгребала хвостом под себя яйца вместе с Гарри.

Снейп закрыл лицо ладонью и застонал. Насколько он знал, Поттер еще даже не на середине мультика.

\- Сэр, да вы не беспокойтесь! Там еще вторая часть имеется!

Трибуны помрачнели.

Смеркалось.

 

Над озером дул ледяной, пронизывающий ветер. Чемпионы нырнули, Поттер в шубке даже не подумала последовать за ними. Наоборот, закуталась понадежнее, достала из кармана какой-то свисток и дунула.

Трель прозвучала неслышно, Северус определил какой-то уровень ультразвука.

На сигнал вынырнула предводительница русалок вместе с завернутым в мокрую мантию телом, швырнула тушку мадам Помфри и повернулась к Гарри.

\- Ариэль, ты представляешь? Смотри! - Поттер легла на живот, достала компьютер, чтобы русалке было удобнее. Зазвучала музыка опенинга, русалка и Гарри подпевали дружно: - Мы рождены, чтобы шипперить Виктури, - переделывая слова прямо на ходу.

Плюньте в того, кто говорил, что русалки не понимают человеческого языка. Эта вполне себе трещала, ахала, как маленькая девочка, наравне с Гарри пищала и хваталась за сердце.

\- О, а ты еще посмотри, какие фанфики фанаты написали. Виктури - это канон.

\- Виктури - канон! - подтвердила русалка.

Когда успела с Поттер пересечься? Хотя... эта бестия вроде бы с Миртл спелась, а та любит купаться в озере.

Снейп потер лоб, махнул половину фляжки, Альбус, не глядя, протянул руку за второй.

Интересно, если послать Поттер в Запретный лес, к акромантулам, что будет?

Гарри смотрела десятую серию и ехидно косила зеленым глазом.

 

По итогам третьего тура победил мистер Крам. Переместился на какое-то кладбище, откуда аппарировал за доли секунды. Туда отправились авроры.

Поттер была обнаружена в укромном уголке лабиринта, в компании боггарта и сфинкса, рыдающей над окончанием первого сезона.

\- Сэр! - бросилась она на шею Снейпу, вытирая слезы. - Это прекрасно! Мерлин, что они творят, что творят! Юри вложил сердце в программу... а потом они катались вдвоем... под парную мелодию... и так смотрели друг на друга... - Поттер всхлипывала. - Виктури - канон!

Снейп машинально, на автомате открыл рот:

\- Виктури - канон.

И только потом, смотря в расширившиеся, восторженные глаза Поттер, понял, что ляпнул. Но сказанного не вернешь. За этот год он так привык к данной фразе, что себя не контролировал. Впрочем, Поттер умудрилась выдрессировать на эту фразу четыре факультета, что уж говорить об одном-единственном, бедном и несчастном Мастере зелий?

\- Сэр, вы тоже их любите?! - Поттер была готова делиться счастьем с окружающими. - Идемте, я покажу вам весь сезон без отрыва и помех!

Снейп бы аппарировал куда-нибудь, да ведь Поттер его из-под земли достанет.

Успокаивала приятная тяжесть фляжки с успокоительным на бедре.

 

\- Раньше я была натуральной блондинкой... - напел приятный мужской голос.

\- Прекрати, - хмыкнула Гарри, подставляя сильным пальцам свою густую гриву. - Мне еще учиться три года, при этом избежать встречи с Темным лордом и его прислужниками, интриг уважаемого директора и прочего. Если для этого мне нужно сделать так, чтобы Слизерин в гробу перевернулся от обращения с его Комнатой, я так и поступлю.

\- А потом...

Гарри вздохнула, перевернулась на спину, потянулась, как кошка, ловя восхищение в жадных глазах.

\- А потом махну далеко-далеко, где меня никто не найдет.

Собеседник помолчал, затем хмыкнул.

\- Но почему именно аниме?

Гарри хлопнула длинными ресницами.

\- Должна же я совместить приятное с полезным.

И негромко рассмеялась вслед за своим спутником.

Интересно, на какое аниме можно подсадить будущего учители ЗОТИ от Министерства, Долорес Амбридж?


	2. Часть 2

Не остановить нас сейчас, момент истины.

Мы рождены шипперить Виктури.

Прошу вас сделайте, сделайте это каноном.

Мы рождены шипперить Виктури.

 

\- Северус, ты, кажется, на каникулах усовершенствовал свое успокоительное? Не одолжишь порцию?

\- Да, Альбус, разумеется, - Снейп уже ничему не удивлялся.

Шляпа продолжала "приветствовать" новичков.

\- И помните дети: не жалейте мертвых, жалейте живых... Особенно тех, кто думает, что Виктор и Юри натуралы, - древний артефакт был откровенно собой доволен.

Снейп задался вопросом КОГДА?! Когда эта неугомонная успела проникнуть в кабинет директора и подговорить артефакт? Это еще никому не удавалось.

Впрочем, о чем это он? Это же Поттер!

 

\- Северус, мальчик мой, время пришло...

\- Знаю.

\- Уверен, что справишься с этой нелегкой ролью? Мне тяжело заставлять тебя, поверь. Ты готов?

\- Готов... Но, Альбус... не слишком ли жестоко? Все это время... вы растили этого ребенка... - декан Слизерина отвернулся к окну.

\- У меня не было выбора. Все это ради общего блага.

\- Альбус! - Снейп развернулся, зашипел. - Выдать диплом Поттер никогда не будет считаться общим благом! За что вы так возненавидели магический мир, что выпускаете к ним это чудовище? За что вы так возненавидели меня, что заставляете вручать документ ей?

\- Северус, мальчик мой, кто если не ты? - философски пожал плечами директор.

Снейп зашипел и вновь отвернулся к окну.

Пятый курс начинался неплохо - хотя песня Шляпы поразила новичков. Северус предвкушал столкновение Министерства и мисс Поттер, даже посочувствовал немного девочке, ведь ей предстояло иметь дело с врагом, облеченным немалой властью.

Как же сильно он заблуждался! Всю глубину своей ошибки Северус осознал, когда мисс Поттер вызвали на приватную беседу в кабинет профессора ЗОТИ. Вышла она оттуда через четыре часа, довольная и хихикающая.

Потом Снейп не раз задавался вопросом, он что, реально думал, что Поттер накажут? Ага, сейчас, аж два раза, как говорил Антонин Долохов про особо дурацкий приказ Темного лорда.

С тех пор Гарриет с Долорес - "Для тебя Долли, дорогая. Так что ты говоришь было в десятой серии?" - стали лучшими подругами. Пили чай, хихикали, обсуждали, какой же Виктор сексуальный красавчик.

Северуса перекашивало всякий раз, когда он видел эту компанию. К счастью, проклятие должности работало, и мисс Амбридж к концу года смоталась обратно в Министерство.

Летом грянул гром. Поттер наткнулась в особняке Блэков на какой-то странный артефакт, выяснилось, что Темный лорд создал крестражи - расщепил душу. Авроры и Отдел тайн забегали, как в задницу заведенные.

Поттер выглядела до неприличия счастливой. Еще бы, вышли ова с Виктором и Юри!

Если Северус думал, что больше сотворить со школой нечего, он снова глубоко заблуждался. Для Поттер нет границ и пределов.

Шестой курс запомнился студентам введением нового термина - косплей. Виктором стал Драко Малфой - "Мелковат, конечно, нет харизмы и сексуальности, но на безрыбье..." - Юри Гарриет нашуршала в гриффиндорской спальне. Появились Мила, Отабек, особенно долго Поттер разыскивала какого-то Юрио.

Хуже всего то, что костюмы и краска не смывались, не снимались и вообще не убирались никакими заклинаниями. Салазар Слизерин в гробу - как пропеллер, если его чары используют так.

Но вот наконец настал тот день, день, которого все так долго ждали, день, который предвкушали весь седьмой курс Гарриет Поттер - выпускной! Мисс Поттер наконец-то получала диплом и сваливала в туманные дали наследования родов, семей, предприятий и еще чего-то там - Северус не вдавался в подробности.

\- Северус, мальчик мой, приготовления завершены?

Снейп кивнул.

\- Да, Альбус, преподаватели успокоительным накачаны, фляжки с зельем при себе. Факультеты проинструктированы насчет поведения, хотя... а! - махнул он рукой.

Где Поттер - и где инструкции?

\- Ладно, идем.

Церемония должна была проходить на свежем воздухе, под открытым небом у озера. Провожать Гарри выбрались русалки, кентавры и... акромантулы?! Северус вздохнул, потер переносицу. Вот чуяло его сердце, что не к Хагриду девчонка бегает. Как еще дементоры не прилетели? Или просто график загруженный?

Директор встал на возвышение, откашлялся. Выпускники чинно сидели на беленьких стульях в шикарных мантиях. Гарри как всегда бренчала подвесками, заколочками и браслетиками. Ничего, скоро, совсем скоро сделают ей ручкой.

\- Дорогие выпускники, - директор пустил слезу, и Северус заподозрил, что лично с его дозой успокоительного он основательно переборщил. - Настал миг расставания... Мы отпускаем вас в последний путь...

Ну, не так уж не верно, особенно, если учесть наличие в выпуске Поттер. Ведь должна была быть крестражем, но ее проверили не один раз - девушка чиста как первый снег.

От сравнения и ехидной усмешки Гарриет Северуса перекосило, он попытался выдать гримасу за улыбку.

\- Мужайтесь, Северус, - погладила его по руке Макгонагалл, - недолго осталось.

\- Простите, не в последний путь, - поправился, лучезарно улыбнувшись, Альбус. - На большую дорогу!

Еще как верно. Особенно с такими родственничками, как Сириус Блэк. Северус посмотрел на задние ряды, где сидели приглашенные на церемонию гости. Родственники, женихи и невесты. Интересно, у Поттер есть партнер? Хотя о чем это он, кто на такое в здравом уме и трезвой памяти согласится?

Альбус тем временем вещал и вещал, создавая еще больше подозрений в излишней дозе замешанного на коньяке успокоительного. Студенты ерзали нетерпеливо, родители скучали.

Наконец, все завершилось. Дипломы были вручены, теперь уже перед преподавателями стояли взрослые люди, а не их подопечные. Хотелось всплакнуть... от радости.

Приглашенные общались между собой, попивая специально заказанное вино. Бывшие студенты тоже сделали пару глотков шампанского. Северус по привычке сначала принюхался, потом чуть-чуть отпил... и поперхнулся, выплюнув содержимое. В недоумении уставился на бокал. Когда обычное игристое превратилось... в это?!

\- Поттер! - зашипел он.

\- Да, профессор? - мигом оказалось поблизости чудовище.

\- Слава Мерлину, я уже не ваш профессор! Что вы подмешали в вино?

\- Ну, - Гарриет даже не пыталась сделать вид, что ей жуть как стыдно. - В первом сезоне кратко показали дивный банкет. Юри так лихо на нем отплясывал, что соблазнил Виктора. А другой банкет, когда они уже вместе, нам не показали, - девушка выглядела донельзя расстроенной. - Вот я и решила исправить вселенскую несправедливость, - милая улыбка. - Хоть здесь, но посмотрим.

Северус с ужасом огляделся по сторонам. Гости зашевелились, зашептали, стали расстегивать верхние пуговички рубашек. Альбус уже обмахивался колпаком, попрыгивал на месте Флитвик. Зазвучала мелодия танго... Гости и бывшие студенты оживились окончательно. Драко уже был в костюме Виктора, когда его сменил, не успел понять даже он сам.

\- Интересно, на каком этапе лучше всего наколдовать шест для стриптиза?

Северус отшатнулся от серьезно прищурившейся Поттер.

Главный вопрос, который его интересовал, уцелеет ли Хогвартс после сегодняшнего праздника?

Хогвартс уцелел. А жаль. Северус бы предпочел никогда не вспоминать тот кошмар, что творился на вечеринке. Чинная церемония быстро перетекла в разнузданное веселье, подогреваемая щедрыми "подарками" от Поттер в бокалы остальным участникам. Северусу, как второму трезвому, после Гарриет, человеку, сломали хрупкую, ранимую, нежно лелеемую психику слизеринского декана. Он никогда не забудет нижнее белье Альбуса - желтое в сиреневую бабочку - как Малфой-старший зажег публику, исполнив горячее танго с кузеном своей жены. Августа Лонгботтом пригласила на танец Флитвика и кружила, прижав к своей, оказывается, объемной груди. Откуда-то появились карты и Твистер. И все оттуда же - неизвестно откуда - знали, как играть!

Северус мечтал стереть себе память, так как Люциус никому не простит владение такой информацией. Да и самому теперь кошмары сниться будут.

\- Вы занудка, профессор, - раздался за спиной веселый голос.

Гарриет выглядела омерзительно бодрой и счастливой. По сравнению с лежавшими за ее спиной вповалку не протрезвевшими телами.

\- Поттер, предсказываю: вы никогда не выйдете замуж! Вас никто не возьмет себе.

\- Не зарекайтесь, профессор, - Гарриет улыбнулась, отсалютовала бокалом. - Главное, я выжила, так есть ли разница, каким способом?

Понимание накатило оглушающей волной. Поттер напротив выглядела слишком серьезной, взрослой, довольно-ехидной.

\- Вы...

\- Угу, в курсе, что меня растили, как свинью на убой, - Гарри сделала глоток. - Трогательная забота с вашей стороны, профессор.

\- Откуда...

\- Я ей сказал, - на талию девушки легли сильные мужские руки.

Снейп отшатнулся, выхватил палочку, но его тут же обезоружили.

Мужчина, обнимающий Гарриет, до ужаса походил на Джеймса Поттера. Разве что волосы его были черными, а глаза за очками - зелеными, миндалевидными.

Знакомыми...

Снейп перевел взгляд на Гарриет. На мужчину. Снова на Гарриет. Сходство налицо. Мужская и женская версии одного и того же человека.

\- Позвольте представиться, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, лорд Блэк, - хмыкнул мужчина. - Неужели вы думаете, Гарриет просто так в другой мир бегала? Я не мог допустить, чтобы меня - другого меня, женщину - вновь использовали. Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства, но посмотрите на это с другой стороны. Вы придумали несколько усиленных вариантов успокоительного...

\- Повеселились...

\- Узнали, что такое ноутбук и аниме...

\- Стали шиппером Виктури - я помню, как вы мне признались на четвертом курсе, что они канон.

Северусу хотелось побиться головой об стену. Два, целых два Поттера!

\- Останемся тут на какое-то время? - предложил мужчина. - Покажешь мне свой мир.

\- О, да! И в первую очередь Хогвартс. Как только они, - махнула за спину, - придут в себя.

\- Неправильный опохмел приводит к запою, - выдал старший Поттер. Парочка переглянулась, лица их одинаково просияли озарением. И они направились к столам с остатками алкоголя, где предусмотрительные эльфы выставили зелье.

Северус опустился на траву, допил успокоительное в фляжке. Сопротивляться Поттер сил не осталось.

Интересно, сколько может длиться вечеринка, если ею руководят сразу два Поттера?

Хогвартс вообще когда-нибудь протрезвеет?


End file.
